Chapter 1
Chapter 1 : Strange Rebirth Cheng Yang was stuck in a trance; he seemed to still see the demon birds flying through the air. Innumerable human struggle under these demon beast's claws and fangs, when all of a sudden, an eagle claw the size of mill stone size grasps to his head...... When his line of sight became completely clear, the present scene left him stunned.“Where is this place?” This is a classroom, a very big classroom, more than 20 student sparse sitting in the classroom, about half of the students had fallen asleep against their desks as their professor continued to vividly lecture from the textbook. But teacher on platform has probably not seen general , to continue vividly was narrating. Or he was reading aloud to textbook carrying on. Right, this is the University classroom, moreover is the big classroom. Reason that such few people, because of the students of their this class only then these. In the Cheng Yang look flashes through thick shock and pleasant surprise, at present the familiar scene makes him realize own Rebirth. Here is not that is similar to slaughtering Game general Doomsday, but is the harmonious peaceful classroom. It seems like that experience in memory is a dream, Cheng Yang in such as is comforting own completely at heart. Suddenly, an absolutely terrified feeling fills his whole body, if he remembers that right, former First Lifetime in memory also welcomed Doomsday in the harmonious peaceful environment, without any indication. If must say that really has any indication, before that was Doomsday arrived, experienced more than ten minutes of fierce Earthquake, that scene, completely was the calamity. Cheng Yang puts out the own cell phone suddenly, has swept above time fast: 20 xx year on April 12 9 : 32. In this flash, the Cheng Yang forehead emits the cold sweat, the body starts shivering slightly. Because of his clear remembering, the time that disaster in memory arrives is at exactly 5 : 00 pm, has one day from the present 7 hours. Will Doomsday come in time once more? Cheng Yang does not know. Because he cannot distinguish clearly in the memory at this moment these scenes is the dreamland or realistic. "Yang'zi, you how?” Sits was playing cell phone Game in Cheng Yang Liu Hao, sees his condition not to be right, immediately opens the mouth to ask, that fat cheek looks like darling. Cheng Yang from shocking to sober, looked at Liu Hao, this once after Doomsday approached discarded a own arm to save the own life best friend, now actually complete sitting by own. At this moment, the nose of Cheng Yang somewhat is suddenly grieved. "Anything, has not thought of something suddenly.” Cheng Yang said in a low voice, before is unable to determine in the own memory these scenes is whether real, he does not plan to disclose any information. Liu Hao doubt looked at his one eyes, has not actually continued to ask, but said: „At noon our also Basketball match, if you have fallen ill, our here may on few individual.” Then, Liu Hao took up the cell phone to continue to play Game. Cheng Yang in the heart shakes, in look scared even more obvious, in his memory, two day ago noon that the disaster arrives, own truly together hits Basketball with Liu Hao. Remembers that all will occur really? "Yang'zi, are you all right really?” Liu Hao looks at the opposite side slightly somewhat pale face, in the heart is quite disturbed, „should not be lovelorn? Hasn't your boy been in love?” Cheng Yang shook the head once more. "Hao'zi, you said that if this World becomes in World with Game is the same, you thought how that can be the one condition?” Cheng Yang asked suddenly. "Liu Hao puts down the cell phone once more, not knowing whether to laugh or cry looked at Cheng Yang one, said: „Should your boy not be the hypochondriasis? Although your boy plays Game to be fiercer than me, but is also insufficient to be so fascinated. This World will turn how probably into Game World.” Cheng Yang in the heart sighed one darkly, immediately said: „I ask.” Liu Hao smiles saying: "On our these diao silk, this World must turn into Game World , isn't that also big good deed one? Every day kills strangely, snatches BOSS and Promote(d) Strength, that is how merry!” Cheng Yang listened to the thick expectation from the Liu Hao expression, perhaps this called the know-nothing party to be dauntless! After Liu Hao said that then started to play own Game, Cheng Yang actually fell into to the ponder during. According to the speculation of Cheng Yang, 80% probability Doomsday will come in time. Then, own must do has prepared, which in Doomsday otherwise wasted own to walk. Cheng Yang stayed entire one year after Doomsday, although the time is not long, but is precious. Stands the angle of observer, Earth turned into one Game World, but to human, is actually Doomsday approaches. After all this is not Game in people cognition, after the biggest difference is injured, will hurt, after the death, cannot resurrect. After one death, is unable resurrect Game, will also play appealingly? Cannot obviously very much. But this human does not have chooses, they must force to play. The people must pass various Profession Change kind of combat Profession, then combat, Upgrade...... Thinks of here, Cheng Yang looks suddenly to Liu Hao, on him First Lifetime activated Talent after Profession Change, moreover is abnormalities to Peak Talent: Each Promote(d) one Minor Step Position, Promote(d) Movement Speed and Attack Speed 3%. After World Game Transformation, when human Profession Change can activate Talent, but Talent is also divided into various grades and ranks. Promote(d) individual ability 1% belong to worst E-Grade Talent, each Increase 1%, Talent Level Promote(d) Level 1, but individual Promote(d) high energy achieves 3%. Best Talent that on First Lifetime within one year knows is pair of Attribute(s) synthesizes 6%, is S-Grade Talent. However S-Grade Talent also has waste firewood, for example simultaneously Promote(d) Magic Attack strength and Physical Attack Power, although the similar sum total has achieved 6%, but its actual value actually also only equivalent in individual Promote(d) 3% C-Grade Talent. But can simultaneously play the role like Liu Hao this two pair of 3% Talent, the people are named are God Grade Talent, thus it may be known it abnormalities how. Turned into one flexible Fatty Liu Hao directly. But on first lifetime Liu Hao, for rescues own from sharp claws of Demonization lifeform, stiffly had been torn down an arm by that bastard. Although has saved the life, hits Strength actually big discount. For this matter, own has been bringing deep guilty at heart. On First Lifetime, own is the one Ordinary student, after the disaster arrives, simply does not have ability that the same destiny resists, finally has struggled in Doomsday for one year, then died under the sharp claws of Demon Bird. Why although own does not know own to be able Rebirth, but this is unimportant, more importantly own come back, the God has given own to come a time opportunity. Current Lifetime, he could give Liu Hao to compensate, is own Increase Force. own is only one does not have the orphan of father non- mother, perhaps needs the own help, can lend a hand own had Liu Hao and other Brother. In Doomsday Game, the all people can Profession Change become Combatant, but kind of person actually very Special, that is Lord. They are not only powerful Combatant, but also the party feudal lord, grasps the life and death of countless person. On First Lifetime own has Talent, but has not let his Talent display function the opportunity, because his Talent is Lord is mainly related, and B-Grade Talent: Each Promote(d) one Minor Step Position, Promote(d) Magic Attack strength 1%, Increase citizen Cultivation Speed 3%. Although this Talent is not Top Grade, but in Doomsday World, actually also only then 10% people have B-Grade above Talent. Knows on Cheng Yang, is scarce with Lord related Talent, moreover high is 2%, Cheng Yang this 3% addition is very Heaven Defying. However Cheng Yang actually does not dare in of Kou this Attribute(s) proclaiming, because Lord of this Attribute(s) to any one Territory is the threats of one immense. Moreover Lord kind of Talent Master is not in the Lord situation, not any value. Current Lifetime he does not want to make same mistakes over again, the memory in his mind is he biggest taking advantage. Suddenly, Cheng Yang has thought a matter, puts out the cell phone hurriedly, opens the news. "...... The Heilongjiang Province Harbin suburb appear miraculous giant stone, the expert undergoes nearly one week of analysis, cannot determine this Stone ingredient......” Behind this news is to the big report of giant stone, includes some pictures. The giant stone almost three meters in chart come high, is cylinder shaped, superficial Black-grey, very rough. After seeing this report, Cheng Yang is excited, regarding that giant stone, his incomparable familiar, because that precisely becomes Lord premise Requirement(s), Territorial Altar. Approaches after on First Lifetime Doomsday, once some people guessed that God(s) is not one day completes to this World Game Transformation, but underwent quite a long time transformation. This Territorial Altar is the best proof, because it truly before the disaster arrives on appear in this World. However at this time also nobody knows that this Altar has anything to affect, the all people think that this is only a natural phenomenon, has the similarity with the day pit. But one is sinks, one is protrudes. After Doomsday approaches two month, finally some people bumped into discovery the function of Altar. Then News transmits in entire World. This Territorial Altar may not only then Harbin appear, in land , has as for various World places. But major part buries in Underground, not by person discovery, when Doomsday approaches, that fierce Earthquake makes all Territorial Altar reveal the truth about the matter. Wild with joy of Cheng Yang not from that Lord Altar of Harbin, but has one Territorial Altar in Fallen Phoenix Hillside Xiang Cheng City southern five kilometers away. After Doomsday approaches Third month by Xiang Cheng City Military Influence Occupy. It is said this Altar before Doomsday has revealed an corner/horn, although once some people had also seen, but thinks that is the Ordinary stone, has not cared. After this Territorial Altar by Occupy, originally the discovery person regret resulted in the intestines to be blue. In Doomsday, some people guessed, Territorial Altar before Doomsday approaches should be able to be occupied, but nobody can confirm at that time. Now Cheng Yang has had come the opportunity, he sets firm resolve to Fallen Phoenix Hillside Territorial Altar look, this will be the foundation of his Current Lifetime settling down and getting on with life. After finishing class, Cheng Yang looked for the one reason and Liu Hao separates, then alone takes taxi to go to Fallen Phoenix Hillside. If in usually, fare sufficing of that more than 70 dollar lets Cheng Yang loves dearly, but he actually not cares a whoop now. After the disaster arrives, these bill and white paper not any difference. After destination, the car(riage) stops in the roadside. Around Xiang Cheng City is the rolling topography, Fallen Phoenix Hillside is no exception, looks here in totally different the environment with the memory, Cheng Yang in the heart has voiced a feeling, does not know two days later, here can be what kind of picture, hopes that the sound is insufficient to be too big. Index-Chapter 2